I Think I Love You! Or Maybe Not
by Kukki Boo
Summary: Seto meets the most perfectest girl ever! But can their love last? SetoxOC Parody Unnecessary update: Miyu learns the wonders of... mind sex?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Kaiba!" Yugi shouted cheerfully, inches away from from the busy CEO's face which was currently focused on a computer screen.

Using one hand, Seto pushed him back with a glare and resisted the urge to pull at his hair. It was _those_ people again. The really annoying thing was that he was in the Kaiba Corp building. In fact, he was in his office. "How the hell did you get past security?"

"Easy!" he beamed. "I'm Yugi Mutou! And these are... my friends!"

Because that made perfect sense. Seto muttered under his breath unintelligibly about incompetence as well as quite a colorful chain of swear words.

"Yeah, so what do you want now?" he asked irritably.

Yugi stepped to the side, revealing a girl who had previously been out of view. Seto immediately felt heat rise to his cheeks. She looked like an angel. Her wavy, light blond hair fell to her slender waist, emerald green eyes looking into his, sparkling with kindness, long lashes accompanying them. She wore a simple white strap-top with a bow in the front and a mid-length pink ruffled skirt. Her sakura petal lips were smiling shyly, her head slightly bowed as Yugi showed her to the handsome man behind the desk.

"This is Honda's very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very distant cousin. She's a famous singer and actress and dancer and writer and her daddy owns a big business! She speaks perfect Japanese, cause you know, we're _totally_ speaking Japanese right now, and twelve other languages! She's American, though. Isn't that cool? Her name is Miyu Takahashi!"

"And you better be nice to her!" Honda warned with failed intimidation, Jounouchi backing him up with a nod. "That's right," Jounouchi added. Anzu stood beside them quietly in dislike, waiting to leave.

It was such a foreign feeling swelling inside of him, but he brushed it off for the moment. "That doesn't sound very American. Er, not like she matters or anything... Anyway, Yugi, you and your friends get out before I challenge you to a duel and give you a crushing defeat, laughing as you weep at my feet while your friends cower, finally admitting my obvious superiority over you."

Yugi blinked twice with a blank look. "Uhm, okay." He did as he was told, his cheerleaders following blindly behind him, along with Miyu. Anzu started babbling about her futile girly things before she was even out of hearing range, loud-mouthed Jounouchi yapping along with her, much to Seto's displeasure.

_'I think they had even less personality than usual today. Quite an achievement. And if you want me to be nice, you shouldn't have introduced me to her. Damn, why didn't I think of that line before?'_ Seto sighed and tried to get back to his work. However, as hard as he tried, he couldn't get a certain girl out of his mind.

--

The cold rain poured down harshly, sky painted murky blues and a thin fog hanging in the air. Seto leaned his elbow against his window, chin in his hand. He watched the gloomy scenery go by in boredom. He didn't much care for the weather, but rain like this always made him feel lethargic. At least it had a pleasant aroma.

As the limo approached the park, he squinted his eyes, trying to see if what was in the distance really was what it looked like. "Stop!" he demanded, grabbing his umbrella and dashing out of the vehicle just as it had come to a full halt.

He ran, ignoring the puddles that splashed against his legs until he came to a familiar girl in pink and white. She was completely soaked, head held in her delicate hands. "Takahashi?"

She raised her head slowly, eyes red and puffy, tear trails on her flushed cheeks. Seto silently vowed to destroy whatever was causing this perfect girl such pain. Bile rose up in his throat as he watched her jewel-like eyes close, her lithe body falling into his arms, umbrella forgotten on the wet concrete. Carefully, he lifted her into his arms and took her back to his waiting limo. The driver looked at the two questioningly. '_I don't have to explain myself to anybody,_' Seto thought in aggravation. "Just drive."

--

Miyu's eyes fluttered open sleepily, blinking a few times to filter the sudden light. Once her vision cleared, she saw worried blue eyes, partly covered by chestnut hair hovering over her. "Mr. Kaiba?" she croaked weakly.

"Please," he said softly, "Call me Seto. Is it alright that I call you Miyu?"

"I don't mind, M-Seto..."

Seto gently helped her sit up, one hand holding hers and the other on her back. "What were you doing out there, and why were you so upset?"

Miyu smiled sadly, eyes fixated on her lap, rather than him. "Rain always reminds me of sad things. My mother always said rain was angels crying."

He frowned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

He lowered his head, trying to hide his tears overflowing with mixed emotions.

"Seto, are you okay? What's wrong?" she squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Fuck," he choked, returning the kind gesture. "I-I... I was so scared. I don't want to lose you."

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes at the heart-wrenching sight. "You don't need to worry about me."

Seto looked straight at her, his mouth curved upwards bitterly. "Look at me, I'm _crying_, and I made you cry too. I'm so worthless."

"No, you're not!" she nearly yelled. "Tell me Seto," she said in a calm voice, "Why were you scared?"

"B-because," he voice strained, trying to find the words, "I love you, Miyu. I love you so much."

She gasped. "But that can't be. We've hardly met. Besides, nobody could love someone like me..."

"Don't." He cupped a hand over her cheek. "Don't ever say that. You're the most wonderful person I've ever known."

"Seto," she whispered shakily, heart truly touched. "I love you too."

Their lips connected in a soft, chaste kiss. They pulled back, looking at eachother lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, him leaning closer into her touch and their lips crushed against one another's again in an outpour of passion and desire. Someone had finally melted the heart of ice.

--

The next afternoon, Seto sat in his office chair, the only sound in the spacious room being the rapid typing of his keys.

"Hi, Seto!" Miyu screeched, wrapping him in a big hug from behind.

He jumped in surprise, trying to wriggle out of her arms. "Dammit, I need a whole new staff... again," he groaned, feeling yet another headache coming on.

"Seto, I was thinking. Today we can have a romantic dinner and tell everyone about our love! Then I can move in with you in your big beautiful mansion and we can kick Mokuba out because he doesn't matter anyway, and then you can ask me to marry you, and I'll say yes, and we will! And we'll live happily ever after!"

Seto crossed his arms over his chest, having trouble piecing together what exactly she said in the over-excited ramble. "Alright, let's try this. How did _you_ get past security?"

"What are you talking about, Seto?" she whined. "I'm your girlfriend, of course!"

"When did I ever say you were my girlfriend? Wait, let me rephrase that. When did I ever say I actually wanted to see you again?"

"What do you mean? You were so sweet lastnight and we were all lovey dovey and you told me you loved me!"

"Yeah, whatever. Next time I see you anywhere near me, I'll have you thrown in jail for harassment. That's not an empty threat either, if you've noticed who I am. Now leave."

Miyu walked away, stopping every few steps to look back at him with teary puppy dog eyes, but he just ignored her. Seto let out a sigh of relief when the door clicked closed, and he got back to his important work.

For the 7,538th time that Miyu could recall in her lifetime, she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier today, I was thinking about how I doubted I'd update any of my stories anytime soon. Then this came to mind. Yeah, I don't know either. Uhm. Looks like she got a happy ending after all...

From somewhere far away, a familiar melody rang out. His eyes awakened with a sense of wonder glistening. Somewhere in the universe, a million tears had been shed. He could hear it calling to him, the song he hadn't heard in so long, the silent screams of each tear that escaped the eyes. Someone was calling him...

Miyu took no notice to the new presence on the curb she sat upon, her heart and soul engulfed in her sobs. And yet, the tears refused to come out. The dampness which had once given her so much release had abandoned her, just like her darling boyfriend who was supposed to save her world. Him and his stubborn heart. Could she ever win him back?

Miyu started when she heard a throat being cleared beside her, looking up to see a gentleman staring at her. His gaze was one that had seen many nightmares and held little kindness, but within their dark depths, she could sense that maybe, just maybe, he was as lost as she was. She pushed her blond hair behind her ear, sucking up the snot that had clouded her nose. "Why are you staring at me with those eyes?" she couldn't help but ask, shyly.

The dark-skinned man took hold of her hand, lowering his head. Miyu fought a blush as she gazed upon the cloth that covered the man's hand.

"My princess," he murmured in a sultry voice. "I have waited for you. I did not expect to see you just yet." He brought her fingers to his lips, kissing it with all the delicacy of rose petals. "I am your humble servant."

Miyu's face fought to explode against the touch of his pretty mouth. "Princess? I'm no princess... Who are you?"

He looked up at her with piercing eyes which gave the impression of being able to see into the very soul. "Humble as always, my princess. I am forever your servant. My name is Shadi." He continue to stare into her, hoping for some sign of recognition.

"Shadi?" Her eyes glistened; she felt as though she should know this name, although she did not. "I'm sorry, Shadi. You might have the wrong person. I'm just... a worthless girl." She lowered her head, dry waves of misery washing over her eyes.

"You have become a marvelous woman," Shadi noted, his voice tinged with admiration. "I have missed you, my princess. We only need to get you out of these filthy modern clothing items."

Miyu wanted to slap him. He was being such a pervert, and yet she had the feeling that she had known him all of her life. "Can... can you tell me what you're talking about?" Her heavy-set breasts heaved with interest. She just knew she was being let in on a fantastic secret. "You can trust me, I promise." He had eyes the color of the lemon wind, the same color as her...

"I have been foolish," Shadi breathed against the fingers still against his lips. "You do not yet remember your past life. Princess Miya Takat. My Princess. You are as beautiful as ever, and as gentle-hearted as your brother, the Pharoah. What ever brought you to such tears?"

Miyu saw the murderous intent in Shadi's eyes and grew embarrassed. "That... is not important now. You have healed my heart." She lifted Shadi's chin, bursting with hot excitement as she pressed her marshmallow pink lips against his sunburned ones.

Shadi jumped back with a gasp. "My princess! It is improper for you to have such a relationship with someone beneath you such as myself."

Miyu shook her head, flinging her arms around his neck. "I don't believe in that. Besides, you looked lonely," she said with a giggle.

Shadi looked away in humiliation. He could hide his feelings from everyone but his princess... "Then... Would you allow me to court you?" He had to get the situation under control so that nobody else would know his feelings.

"I'll..." Thoroughly romanced, Miyu bashfully played with her thumb. "I'll let you do more than that."

Shadi's eyes widened, not having heard such words in thousands of years. "My princess..." He was amazed by her straight-forwardness, and he felt desperation rise to the surface, desperation that had long awaited his princess. "I will show you things you have never known before." He raised both hands, placing his middle fingers on her temples and closed her eyes. "You have never known another intimately until you have been in their mind."

From down the street, Yugi watched Tristan's weird cousin or something with worry. Why was she talking to herself? Since he wasn't one to talk, though, he turned away and went to find an outlet for his jealousy. Miyu, the girl who had stolen his heart, had appeared to belong to Kaiba already. Cursing his inability to talk to women, Yugi sighed and went to sulk around town for a while.


End file.
